Through The Shattered Glass ( Transformers Prime AU )
by 1Pinkypenguin
Summary: What would happen if the members of Transformers Prime met their Shattered Glass Counter Parts. What would happen if the evil autobots from the Shattered Glass verse and the Prime verse Decepticons teamed up. What if the good Decepticons from the Shattered Glass Verse and the Prime verse Autobots teamed up. In this book they do. Will this end up good or as a tragedy?
1. Character Profile

Chapter 1

Prime Verse autobot's

Optimus Prime:

Coloring: Red, blue, and silver

Personality: Calm, quiet, smart, mellow, wise.

Height: 50'1

Age: 5, 015

Optic color: Azure blue

Occupation: Autobot leader

Arcee:

Coloring: Pink and navy blue

Personality: A bit of a hot head, grieving, sad, happy, and angry

Height: 20'9

Age: 2,950

Optic color: Light blue and purple

Occupation: Warrior

Bulkhead:

Coloring: Green and silver

Personality: loves to tease, chaotic, destroy

Height: 30'1

Age: 3,427

Optic color: Dark blue

Occupation: Wrecker

Ratchet:

Coloring: Orange, silver and white

Personality: grumpy, loving, caring, hard working.

Height: 40'11

Age: 7,900

Optic color: Medium blue

Occupation: Team medic

Bumblebee:

Coloring: Yellow, black and silver

Personality: Preppy, Happy, loving caring.

Height: 35'7

Age: 2,200

Optic color: Baby blue

Occupation: Scout

Prime Verse: Decepticons

Megatron:

Coloring: Silver and purple

Personality: Mean, cruel, abusive, hateful.

Height: 51'7

Age: 6,500

Optic color: Blood red

Occupation: Decepticon leader/Warlord/Gladiator

Starscream:

Coloring: Gray, dark gray, red, and faint yellow.

Personality: Screechy, mean, snobby, and abused.

Height: 37

Age: 2,399

Optic color: soft red.

Occupation: Decepticon second in command

Knockout:

Coloring: Red, white, and yellow.

Personality: Snobby, mean, smart alack.

Height: 29'11

Age: 3,880

Optic color: Black and red.

Occupation: Decepticon medic

Breakdown:

Coloring: Blue, yellow and silver.

Personality: Nice, smart, kind.

Height: 40'2

Age: 3,900

Optic color: Yellow.

Occupation: Wrecker

Airachnid:

Coloring: black, purple and yellow.

Personality: Mean, cruel and wants vengeance.

Height: 34'9

Age: 3,444

Optic color: Purple

Occupation: Scout

Soundwave:

Coloring: Black and purple

Personality: Shy but sweet.

Height: 40'5

Age: 4,900

Optic color: Unknown

Occupation: Third in command.

Shadow Zone Autobots

Optimus Prime:

Coloring: Black, dark purple, and dull silver.

Personality: Mean, cruel, snobbish, and has a big ego.

Height: 50'1

Age: 5,015

Optic color: Purple

Occupation: Autobot leader

Arcee:

Coloring: Dark purple, black and red.

Personality: extreme hothead, mean, wants vengeance and revenge.

Height: 20'9

Age: 2,950

Optic color: red

Occupation: Warrior

Bulkhead:

Coloring: Black, and dark gray

Personality: Like Prime verse Starscream

Height: 30'1

Age: 7,900

Optic color: Dark red.

Occupation: Wrecker

Ratchet:

Coloring: Green and black.

Personality: Like Prime Verse Knockout

Height: 40'11

Age: 7,900

Optic color: Medium red.

Occupation: Autobot medic

Bumblebee:

Coloring: Mostly black with purple racing stripes

Personality: mean and cruel.

Height: 35'7

Age: 2,200

Optic color: Light red

Occupation: Scout

Shadow Verse: Decepticons

Megatronus:

Coloring: Silver and red

Personality: Calm, quiet, smart and mellow

Height: 51'7

Age: 6,500

Optic color: Azure Blue

Occupation: Decepticon leader/Gladiator

Starscream:

Coloring: Red, blue, white and silver.

Personality: calm and loving, caring.

Height: 37

Age: 2,399

Optic color: Soft blue

Occupation: Second in command

Knockout:

Coloring: Blue, white, yellow and silver

Personality: Nice, calm, and loves to tease.

Height:

Age: 29'11

Age: 3,880

Optic color: Blue and black

Occupation: Decepticon medic

Breakdown:

Coloring: Blue and silver

Personality: Nice, smart, kind, loves to tease.

Height: 40'2

Age: 3,900

Optic color: Medium blue

Occupation: Wrecker

Airachnid:

Coloring: Pink and white

Personality: Happy, preppy, smart, kind and helpful.

Height: 34'9

Age: 3,444

Optic color: Baby blue

Occupation: Scout

Soundwave:

Coloring: White and silver

Personality: Sweet but mean if you get on his bad side.

Height: 40'5

Age: 4,900

Optic color: Unknown

Occupation: Third in command.

Prime Verse Humans:

Jack:

Personality: Calm, quiet, smart and helpful

Height: 5'6

Age: 16

Eye color: Storm gray

Gender: Male

Occupation: Cashier at K.O burger

Miko:

Personality: Loud and playful

Height: 4'11

Age: 15

Eye color: Blueish green

Gender: Female

Occupation: None

Raf:

Personality: Extremely smart, calm, quiet, and helpful.

Height: 4'1

Age: 12 1/2

Eye color: Dark brown

Gender: Male

Occupation: None

Agent Fowler:

Personality: Stern but smart

Height: 7

Age: 49

Eye color: Brown

Gender: Male

Occupation: Government agent

June Darby:

Personality: Smart and calm

Height: 6

Age: 29

Eye color: Brown

Gender: Female

Occupation: Nurse

Silas:

Personality: Mean and cruel

Height: 7'9

Age: 50

Eye color: Gray

Gender: Male

Occupation: Leader of MECH

Shattered Glass Humans:

Jack:

Personality: Extremely smart, calm, quiet, and helpful.

Height: 4'1

Age: 12 1/2

Eye color: Dark brown

Gender: Male

Occupation: None

Miko:

Personality: Calm, quiet, smart and helpful

Height: 5'6

Age: 16

Eye color: Storm gray

Gender: Female

Occupation: Cashier at K.O burger

Raf:

Personality: Loud and playful

Height: 4'11

Age: 15

Eye color: Blueish green

Gender: Male

Occupation: None

June Darby:

Personality: Stern but smart

Height: 7

Age: 49

Eye color: Brown

Gender: Female

Occupation: Government agent

William Fowler:

Personality: Mean and cruel

Height: 7'9

Age: 50

Eye color: Gray

Gender: Male

Occupation: Leader of MECH

Silas:

Personality: Smart and calm

Height: 6

Age: 29

Eye color: Brown

Gender: Male

Occupation: Doctor


	2. Chapter 1

(Prime Verse: Miko's POV)

"So Bulk you all have to to do what?" I questioned. "We have to figure out how you all made it to the Shadow Zone." replied Bulkhead. "So you are basically saying you need to make a rip in time and space?" asked Jack. "Pff- please that is not what we are going to do." said Ratchet. "Then what are you going to do?" questioned Raf. "We are making a blackhole." Ratchet replied bluntly. "That is rad" I told him. "What is Optimus doing?" asked Raf looking over at the computer console. "He is recoding the ground-bridge to create the said blackhole." Ratchet stated. "How does he know how to do that?" I asked. "You three are full of questions today aren't you?" asked Bulkhead. "Yes, but will you please answer my question." I said. "Before the war Optimus was not a prime. Nor was he Optimus. He was an Archivist named Orion Pax." said Ratchet. "That's why you call him Orion sometimes." said Jack. "Yes it is." replied Ratchet. "What even is a archivist?" I asked. "A archivist is someone who decodes historical records." said Ratchet. "That is what I want to be when I grow up." said Raf. "I thought Optimus was born a prime." I said. "On Cybertron one is not born into greatness, but they must earn it." said Ratchet, looking over at Optimus.

(Shattered Glass verse: Megatronus's POV)

"We need to find a way to end the autobot's treachery." I said to my team. "Indeed" said Soundwave. "What are we planning to do?" asked Breakdown. "You know how the kids were stuck in the Shadow Zone?" I asked. "Yea." said Breakdown. "What if we create a blackhole and sent the autobot's into another dimension?" I asked. "That sounds logical." said Soundwave.

(Prime verse: Ratchet's POV)

"Optimus, how is it going?" I asked. "Good old friend." replied Optimus. "About how long will it take for you to finish recoding the Ground-bridge?" I asked. "An hour at most." responded Optimus. "That's pretty good time considering that you started a little over an hour ago." said Arcee. "The funny thing is that I am a bit rusty from when I was an archivist." said Optimus. "How long ago were you an archivist?" asked Bulkhead. "A few thousand years ago." said Optimus. "How old are you?" asked Miko. "I am 5,015 years old." replied Optimus. "Are you the oldest Cybertronian alive?" asked Raf. "I am the third oldest Cybertronian." replied Optimus. "If Ratchet is the oldest and Optimus is the third oldest who is the second oldest?" questioned Raf. "Megatron is the second oldest." said Optimus with sadness burning bright in his azure optics. "How come every time you say his name you look sad" questioned Miko. "That is a story for another time." replied Optimus.

(Shattered Glass Verse: SG Optimus Prime's POV)

"Soon we will be rid of those cursed Decepticons" I told my team. "Then you will be ruling both the Earth and Cybertron." said SG Ratchet. "Yes. I will be the true and rightful ruler of Cybertron." I yelled. "The rightful ruler of Cybertron." repeated my team. "Soon, soon." I mumbled under my breath.


	3. Chapter 2

(Prime Verse: Optimus Prime's POV)

Soon the ground-bridge activated and was making a strange whirring sound. The bridge was laced with colors like blues, greens, purples, and black. Then the ground-bridge sputtered and went out. "Scrap." cursed Ratchet. "The bridge will have a few bugs in the system before we get everything right." I told the medic, "So why did you even need to recode the ground-bridge?" questioned Wheeljack. "We are planning to make a blackhole and send the Decepticons through to be rid of both them and the war." I told the mech. "Then we may be able to revive Cybertron, our home." said Ratchet with pained edge in his voice. "We will revive Cybertron soon Ratch don't worry." said Wheeljack. "I know." said the medic "I just hope it is soon." "Me too." I mumbled under my vents. "What even happened?" asked Miko. "We heard sputtering and then nothing." said Raf. "The ground-bridge failed when we were testing the new codes." I told the children. "Is that bad or good?" asked Jack. "Good. It means that I missed something that could have caused an even greater failure later on."

(Shattered Glass Verse: Breakdown's POV)

"Light 'er up." I told the others. They then activated the ground bridge. When the ground-bridge whirred to life the colors were all wrong. "Somethings not right here." I told the others. "How can you even tell?" questioned Knockout. "The coloring is all off and if you listen closely then you can hear a strange buzzing noise." Then there was a bright flash, then darkness.

(Prime Verse: Megatron's POV)

"Lord Megatron the blackhole is completed." said Starscream. "Good Starscream." I told him. "Lord...something...gone...wrong...help me." said one of the Vehicons. "We need to get down there NOW." I told the seeker with urgency clear in my tone. "Well you don't think." said Starscream in a snarky tone. Under his vents I heard Starscream mumble "This is why I should be the leader. No accidents like this would have happened." "How do you know that?" I inquired. "I-I just know that nothing like this wouldn't have happened." said Starscream. "Sure." I replied. "There is no need to get smart with me master." snapped Starscream. "Okay. If something is wrong down here then you are going first." I told him. When we got down to the ground-bridge there were five cybertronians that looked a lot like the Autobots. "WHO IS PLAYING THIS PRANK!?" I boomed. "No-on L-Lord M-Megatron. They j-just came through th-the ground-bridge." replied one of the Vehicons. Upon closer inspection I discovered the coloring on them was all wrong.

(Shattered Glass: Optimus Prime's POV)

"The ground-bridge is going to blow!!!" yelled Ratchet. Then there was a bright flash then darkness.

(Prime Verse: Raf's POV)

A few minutes after the ground-bridge bugged out it buzzed back on and six cybertronians and five humans. "Great more humans." grumbled Ratchet. "Decepticons!" Arcee yelled looking at whoever came through the bridge and activation her blasters. Optimus also came over and activated his gun and sword. Then the cybertronian that looked like Megatron but younger looked up. When he looked up we saw that instead of red he had blue optics. "Megatronus is that you?" Optimus asked softly. "Yes it's me. Who are you? How did we get here?" Megatronus asked. "My name is Optimus Prime but, I was once known as Orion Pax. You and your team have just came through the ground-bridge." "Were you once an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records?" asked Megatronus. "Yes I did." "YOU TRADER!!!" yelled the mech as he started to him Optimus' chest plating and tank. "What do you mean trader?" I asked. "TRADER! TRADER! TRADER!" Megatronus yelled with drops of coolant gathering in his optics. "Shh. Calm down old friend. Everything is okay." said Optimus soothingly. "Why are your colors different." mumbled Megatronus.


	4. Chapter 3

(Prime Verse: Optimus Prime's POV)

Soon the ground-bridge activated and was making a strange whirring sound. The bridge was laced with colors like blues, greens, purples, and black. Then the ground-bridge sputtered and went out. "Scrap." cursed Ratchet. "The bridge will have a few bugs in the system before we get everything right." I told the medic, "So why did you even need to recode the ground-bridge?" questioned Wheeljack. "We are planning to make a blackhole and send the Decepticons through to be rid of both them and the war." I told the mech. "Then we may be able to revive Cybertron, our home." said Ratchet with pained edge in his voice. "We will revive Cybertron soon Ratch don't worry." said Wheeljack. "I know." said the medic "I just hope it is soon." "Me too." I mumbled under my vents. "What even happened?" asked Miko. "We heard sputtering and then nothing." said Raf. "The ground-bridge failed when we were testing the new codes." I told the children. "Is that bad or good?" asked Jack. "Good. It means that I missed something that could have caused an even greater failure later on."

(Shattered Glass Verse: Breakdown's POV)

"Light 'er up." I told the others. They then activated the ground bridge. When the ground-bridge whirred to life the colors were all wrong. "Somethings not right here." I told the others. "How can you even tell?" questioned Knockout. "The coloring is all off and if you listen closely then you can hear a strange buzzing noise." Then there was a bright flash, then darkness.

(Prime Verse: Megatron's POV)

"Lord Megatron the blackhole is completed." said Starscream. "Good Starscream." I told him. "Lord...something...gone...wrong...help me." said one of the Vehicons. "We need to get down there NOW." I told the seeker with urgency clear in my tone. "Well you don't think." said Starscream in a snarky tone. Under his vents I heard Starscream mumble "This is why I should be the leader. No accidents like this would have happened." "How do you know that?" I inquired. "I-I just know that nothing like this wouldn't have happened." said Starscream. "Sure." I replied. "There is no need to get smart with me master." snapped Starscream. "Okay. If something is wrong down here then you are going first." I told him. When we got down to the ground-bridge there were five cybertronians that looked a lot like the Autobots. "WHO IS PLAYING THIS PRANK!?" I boomed. "No-on L-Lord M-Megatron. They j-just came through th-the ground-bridge." replied one of the Vehicons. Upon closer inspection I discovered the coloring on them was all wrong.

(Shattered Glass: Optimus Prime's POV)

"The ground-bridge is going to blow!!!" yelled Ratchet. Then there was a bright flash then darkness.

(Prime Verse: Raf's POV)

A few minutes after the ground-bridge bugged out it buzzed back on and six cybertronians and five humans. "Great more humans." grumbled Ratchet. "Decepticons!" Arcee yelled looking at whoever came through the bridge and activation her blasters. Optimus also came over and activated his gun and sword. Then the cybertronian that looked like Megatron but younger looked up. When he looked up we saw that instead of red he had blue optics. "Megatronus is that you?" Optimus asked softly. "Yes it's me. Who are you? How did we get here?" Megatronus asked. "My name is Optimus Prime but, I was once known as Orion Pax. You and your team have just came through the ground-bridge." "Were you once an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records?" asked Megatronus. "Yes I did." "YOU TRADER!!!" yelled the mech as he started to him Optimus' chest plating and tank. "What do you mean trader?" I asked. "TRADER! TRADER! TRADER!" Megatronus yelled with drops of coolant gathering in his optics. "Shh. Calm down old friend. Everything is okay." said Optimus soothingly. "Why are your colors different." mumbled Megatronus.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: If a character has a SG in front of their name means that they are from the shattered glass verse.

(Prime Verse: SG Optimus Prime's POV)

I was the first one in my crew to online, but when I did I was met with a very surprising sight. There were Vehicons pointing their blasters at my helm, but then mech that looked a lot like Megatronus came into my view. "Who are you?" I questioned. The mech however just stayed quiet and examined me. "HOW ARE YOU? I DEMAND AN ANSWER." I yelled. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. May I asked who you and your little crew are?" "I am Optimus Prime Warlord of the Autobots. "I take it that you keep a short leash on your crew." said Megatron. "Yes I do." I responded.

(Prime Verse: Bumblebee's POV)

"What do you mean 'Why are my colors different?' they have been the same since I was sparked." said Optimus. "No offence Optimus but that has been a while." I said. "I know." he replied. Then we heard a series of groans coming from around the ground-bridge. "Are you okay?" asked Megatronus rushing over to his team. "Yea we're fine, just a bit woozy." said SG Starscream. Then there was a blood and energon curdling scream ripped through the air. "Miko!" exclaimed SG Knockout. "What in the Sam Hill is going on here?" asked Special Agent Silas. "It is the leader of MECH. Get him!" yelled Nurse Darby. "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" yelled Optimus. Something was wrong, Optimus never yelled or showed any emotion. Even if we got him to smile or something it was microscopic. When I saw his optics I knew what was wrong. "I think all of our yelling made Optimus mad." said Raf. "No it's not that Raf." I said. By point Optimus had left the room and went to his berth room.

(Prime Verse: Starscream's POV)

Pretty soon the new prime's team started to online. "Took you long enough." said SG Optimus Prime. "Sorry lord Optimus." replied the crew. "Fine, fine." replied the prime. "How about I give you all a tour of the warship. If that is okay with Lord Megatron." I stated. "That's fine Starscream." said Megatron. "Thank you my lord." I replied. Then Soundwave came into the room along with Knockout and Breakdown. "BREAKDOWN YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!" yelled SG Bulkhead. "Why am I going to be sorry?" asked Breakdown transforming his servos into hammers. "You are my worst enemy, and you are going to pay!" yelled SG Bulkhead. "I'm pretty sure that it is the other way around Bulkhead." said Breakdown rushing towards the said mech. "ENOUGH!" yelled both leaders. "Yes my lords." said both teams.

(Prime Verse: Optimus Prime's POV)

Right after Megatronus' team came online and he just rushed over to them it made me upset. I know this was not my Megatronus, but still I wish that he was on the Autobots side and not the Decepticons. " Wish that things turned out different." I mumbled under my breath as I pulled my legs up to my chest plates. "You're not the only one Orion." said Ratchet while lightly rubbing my back plating. I then let the prime facade fall. "I wish that everything was the way it was back in the Golden Age of Cybertron." I mumbled burying my face plate in Ratchet's chest plates. "I know. Me too." said Ratchet.


	6. Chapter 5

(Prime Verse: Bulkhead's POV)

"What was it that made Optimus so upset?" I asked. "I have no clue." said Wheeljack. "Don't do that." said Bumblebee. "Do what?" asked Wheeljack. "You don't scare a mech like that." said Bumblebee. "Sorry Bee." he replied. "No problem." responded Bumblebee. "Where did Ratchet go?" asked Arcee. "He probably went to go find Optimus." I told the others. "I will go and find doc-bot." said Wheeljack. "I am board." said SG Knockout hanging from the rafters. "How did you even get up there?" I questioned. "No clue." he stated. "Do you need help down?" asked SG Starscream. "Yes." admitted SG Knockout. "Give me your servo please." SG starscream asked. "O-Okay." said SG Knockout. Then SG Starscream took the others servo and pulled him out of the rafters. "Thank you." said SG Knockout. "You know what." I said. "What?" asked SG Breakdown. "You guys need nicknames so that we don't get you confused with the Decepticons from our dimension." I told them. "Cool." said Megatronus.

(Prime Verse: Knockout's POV)

As I was helping Soundwave clean up his lab Starscream came in with the new recruits. "Good thing that you all came I need to give you all a physical exam." I told them. "I will go first." said SG Optimus Prime. "Come." I told him. When we got to the med-bay the mech didn't say anything he just looked around. "You need to fix your paint job." I told the mech as I checked his T-cog. "I am to busy to fix my paint job." said SG Optimus Prime snarkily. "If you want then when I am finished with your T-cog then I can buff, paint and wax you if you want." I suggested. "Fine, Fine." said said the warlord. Soon I was finished with his T-cog and went to the back room (A.K.A. my paint room. "What colors do you want?!" I yelled from my paint room. "Black and purple." he yelled to me. "What shade of purple?" I asked. "How many do you have?" he asked. "I have about three hundred shades of purple." I told him. "Do you have a color that is like my old one?" asked SG Optimus Prime. "Yes. Now sit down, hush up, and let me work my magic." I told him. "Fine." said the mech.

(Prime Verse: Megatronus' POV)

"What is it that made the big red and blue mech run out of the room?" asked SG Soundwave. "I have no clue. After my 'fit' he just looked distressed and ran out of the room." I told them. Soon the green mech soon suggested that we all needed nicknames. "I will call you..." said Bulkhead looking at Breakdown "BD." "Cool." said SG Breakdown. "Can I just be called Star?" asked SG Starscream. "Sure." said Bumblebee. "Thanks." he said. "No problem." responded Bumblebee.

(Prime Verse: SG Ratchet's POV)

"He sure is taking his sweet time with Prime." I commented. "Yep." said SG Bulkhead. "What do you want to do?" asked SG Bumblebee. "You can read a data pad if you want." I told him. "Okay." he said as he pulled a data pad out of his subspace. When Optimus came out of the med-bay he had been buffed, re-painted, and waxed. "So that's what took you so long." I said.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: If a name is in italics then it is the name of a base or ship and ... mean com links.

(Prime Verse: Ratchet's POV)

Me and Orion just sat there hugging. We both wish that this war was over and that things were back to normal. Sadly that is not the case. Our planet is dead with no hope of being revived. "I just want to go home. Don't want to be alone." mumbled Optimus under his vents. "I know Orion. I also want those same things." I said soothingly. He was barely just a youngling when he got the job with Alpha Trion. Then less than three years later he became a prime. With the matrix came the burden and stress of being a good leader. "He had just finally reached a breaking point. "Don't worry. Things will get better soon." I told him. By this point he had started to cry. "Ho-How do y-you know?" he asked. "Everything goes downhill before it gets any better." I told him while pulling him closer to my spark chamber. "Okay." he said softly. For the rest of the night we just stayed together.

(Prime Verse: Megatron's POV)

When Starscream finally took the new recruits on a tour of the Nemesis I was relieved. I was about to slap the 'new' Optimus Prime for his smart mouth. Soon after they left Knockout came and gave me their medical files. "That's strange." I mumbled. "What's strange?" questioned Knockout. "Here in the Prime's schematic it shows the he doesn't have a face mask." I told him. "I had one in the past but that dreaded Megatronus ripped it off m person." said a voice from behind. "Megatronus." I said "That name brings back alot of memorys." "How so?" questioned SG Optimus Prime as he stepped out of the shadows.

(Prime Verse: Bumblebee's POV)

"I'm going to call you Blue Lightning just Blue." I told SG Knockout. "Okay." he said calmly. "You don't act like the Knockout from our dimension." said Bulkhead. Suddenly the proximity sensor went off. "What is that?!" Star question/yelled. "That is a proximity sensor." said Arcee. "It goes off if there is energon on the move, there is someone within twenty miles of our base or of the Decepticons from our dimension are on the move." I added. "Are the decepticon from here bad?" asked BD once the sensor stopped. "Yes they caused our Cybertron to become poisoned and go dark." said Ratchet coming into the room. "Is Optimus okay?" I asked. "He fell into recharge." "How'd you manage to do that?" asked Arcee. "He's drained so he pretty much just passed out." said the mech. "Poor Optimus." rumbled Bulkhead. I could tell that he was lying. He had bright blue tear drops staining his chest plating and tanks. "You're lying." I stated. "No i'm not." said Ratchet, his voice cracking. "Your voice cracks when you lie." said Bulkhead. "No it doesn't." said Ratchet, his voice cracking again. "See. It does." I said. "Scrap." cursed Ratchet. "Don't cuss around the kids Ratchet." teased Arcee. "Why did you lie to us?" I inquired. "I didn't want to humiliate Optimus." sighed Ratchet.

(Prime Verse: Airachnid's POV)

"Do you think that it was a good idea to bring 'new and improved' autobots onto the warship?" I asked Soundwave. "They are fine as ling as they help lord Megatron." Soundwave replied. Soundwave. Deploy troops to go and scout for energon. said Megatron over the com link. Yes lord Megatron replied Soundwave in a pre-recorded voice. At least one of my soldiers are loyal. said Megatron. Thank you lord Megatron. said Soundwave over the link. No problem for my most trusted officer. said Megatron cheerfully. After that Soundwave cut the link. "Do you think that I could go with the troops on the energon scouting mission?" I inquired. "Yes please." said Soundwave. "You know." I said "I have no clue how you became a Decepticon." "Me either." responded Soundwave.


	8. Chapter 7

(Prime Verse: Optimus Prime's POV)

"Ratchet!" I automatically yelled out. When I didn't hear a response I knew it was a bad flux. When I finally got out of my berth I rubbed the remainder of recharge out of my optics. As I exited my room I saw that Ratchet was standing at the end of the hall. He looked stressed and overworked. "Ratchet." I said placing my servos on his shoulder plating. "Yes Orion." he said. I didn't say a word. I just laid my helm on his shoulder plating. "What is it?" Ratchet asked again. "Nothing." I mumbled nuzzling his face plate. Ratchet then started rubbing my finals. "You woke up looking for me didn't you?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothin'" I replied. I than made the decision of looking up. Everyone in the room was looking at us. I turned around on my heel and went back to my room.

(Prime Verse: Arcee's POV)

"Ratchet are you and Optimus bond-mates or something?" I inquired. "No we are not. I raised Optimus or Orion since he was sparked." said the medic. "Are you Optimus' sire or his carrier?" asked Bulkhead. "Neither. I found him in a box in a alley right behind the Iacon Medical Center." said Ratchet. "About how old as he?" asked Bumblebee. "He was about three hours old, maybe a little younger." replied the mech. "Poor thing. Do you know who his creators are?" questioned June. "You may not believe me but he belongs to the two most notorious criminals on Cybertron." said the medic"T-There is no fragin' way that he belongs to Nexus and Delta Pax." I said. "He is too nice to belong to them." said Bulkhead. "Just be glad that me and my mate raised him. I'm just glad that he didn't become trigger-happy like my mate." said the medic. "Two things." said Bumblebee "One. How big was Optimus when you found him. Two. Who is your bond-mate?". "To answer your first question he could fit stretched out in the palm of your servo. To answer your second question his name is Ironhide." replied Ratchet. "Optimus was so tiny when he was found." I said. "Wasn't Ironhide on the ARK Ratchet?" asked Bumblebee. "Yes. I think that all the members of the ARK are still alive. I can feel my twin but my mate is blocking me." said Ratchet.

(Prime Verse: Megatron's POV)

"Decepticons, our energon storage's have reached an all time low. I have sent out a group to go and scout. Until they return we will be rationing energon to three cubes a week." I told the troops. "Yes Lord Megatron." they responded. "Good." I said "NOW BACK TO WORK!". "Yes Lord Megatron." said the troops as they scampered back to their stations. "I just love to be bad." I said to myself. "Why?" came a voice from out of the prison cell. "Shut Up Ironhide." I growled. "Make me." he growled. "Oh trust me one day I will. One day I will." I growled. As soon as he stuck his servo through the bars I cut it clean off with my sword. The last thing I heard as I left the cell block was an energon curdling scream of pain and a loud thump.

(Prime Verse: Prowl's POV)

"First Aid please bandage Ironhide's wound and see if you can wake up Red Alert." I told the medic trainee. "Yes sir." he replied. I could tell that Ironhide was in pain. His optics were squeezed shut, tears were threatening to fall. Whenever First Aid looked up Ironhide put on a brave face. "Ratch' is going to be so made when he sees me like this." said Ironhide.

(Prime Verse: Optimus Prime's POV)

I can't believe that I just did that in front of my team, the humans, and the new recruits. I'm so embarrassed. Until all of this gets sorted out i'm just going to hide here in my room. My nice comfy room. "Optimus. Please come out. I need need to talk to you." said Ratchet. "Go away." I called. "Will you please let me in then. I need to tell you something of upmost importance." said the medic.


	9. Chapter 8

(Prime Verse: Ratchet's POV)

"I just want to talk to you. Please." I was to the point that I was begging Optimus to either come out or let me in. In what time Optimus had come to his room we had had an alarm. His creators were on their way here. To earth. "He is going to freak out." I mumbled to myself. Soon I could hear the code to the lock being keyed in. 10-15-180-99-7-100. The door then opened. When I stepped in the room everything was clean. "I swear you have OCD." I said. "Yep. Everything has a place." said Optimus.

(Prime Verse: Megatonus' POV)

"Why do you think that the Optimus Prime from this world ran out?" I whispered softly to Breakdown or BD as he now liked to be called. "He looked distressed when he saw you. I think that the Megatronus in this world did something bad. Both physically and mentally." said BD. "Maybe. Do you think that we can help him?" I asked. "I think that's what the medic was trying to do." said BD. "Well, maybe we can help him even more. Help him get over his trust issues." I said. "Fine." said BD "Only if it's okay with the medic though." "Fine. Fine." I replied.

(Nova Pax's POV)

I need to find my son before Delta does. She wants to kill him and take the matrix for herself. I admit that I have done a lot of bad things in my life. However I have found things that keep me sane. I have also learned over all of my many travels is how to say goodbye and mean it. I do notintend to do that to my son. My own spark and energon. I want to help him no matter the time. No matter the cost. No matter the way. No matter if I have to destroy everything and one in my path.

(Delta Pax's POV)

"Where is my creation. I DEMAND TO KNOW." I screamed. I need his matrix. The matrix is the key to everything. The past, present, and future. My son can only access the past and the present. I want what's rightfully mine. No matter if my mate is trying to help the little pit spawn. He has always been soft for sparklings. I could honestly care less for them. To loud and clingy for my choice. After me and Nova had Orion we decided to leave him in an ally after we changed a bit of his coding. No one will know he belongs to us. Not even an energon test could tell if we did it right.

(Prime Verse: Megatron's POV)

"These new warriors will make a fine addition to the crew." I told Soundwave. "Yes Lord Megatron." he replied. They were perfect. I knew that if I played my cards right then maybe I could frame Optimus for harming a human and get him kicked off Earth along with his Autobots. "Lord Megatron." said Soundwave. "Yes." "There are two ships entering Earths' atmosphere." he replied. "Assemble the troops." I commanded. "Yes Lord Megatron." he replied.


	10. Chapter 9

(Nova Pax's POV)

As soon as my ship hit the Earths' atmosphere things got a little bumpy. My ship started to rock and roll all over the place. Within a matter of seconds I lost control. Then I hit and my world went black.

\--Time Skip (5 hours)--

When I onlined there was a bright light shining in my optics. When the light moved I saw an orange and white mech looking at me with worry clear in his optics. "Hello." I said.

"Don't try and move you will just make your injury worse." said the mech.

"Okay, but can you answer me one thing?" I questioned. As I was looking around all I saw was a lot of organic looking matter and a puddle or something filled with a blueish looking liquid.

"Make it snappy." said the mech. I could tell he was the grump of the group. His face was creased as if he had never smiled before. I hope he has a few answers.

"Where am I? Or at least what planet?" I asked I could tell that I was not on Cybertron by the way this planet looked. This planet looked fully organic and Cybertron was made fully of metal. Or at least it was where I traveled.

"You are on an organic planet called Earth." I heard a femme voice say from behind me.

"Mind giving me anymore info?" I inquired. I think I just made the orange and white mech mad. He was glaring dagger at me. Also I'm pretty sure that he was imagining that my CPU was blowing up. "Did I say something wrong?"

Then I heard a deep baritone voice from behind me. "We are the Autobots. Upon this planet we are robots in disguise. To transform around here you will need an Earth based vehicle. There was an exodus from Cybertron to here." As I looked behind me a saw a huge red, blue and, and silver mech.

The more I looked at the mech the more I thought he looked like my little Orion Pax. Same helm, same optics, same paint job. Oh how I missed him. I hated that deal I made with my mate but, it was what was best for Orion. Even if he didn't understand why I had to do what I did.

"Okay." I said. "What are your names?"

The big green mech was the first to speak up. "The names Bulkhead, that blue and pink femme is Arcee, the yellow mech with the door wings is Bumblebee, the red, blue and, silver mech is Optimus Prime, and last but not least the grumpy one is Ratchet." Finished the mech I now learned is Bulkhead. Oh, how I wish my son was with this group but, I wasn't about to let them know that.

"Now..." said the femme "What is your name?"

"The names Nova. Nova Pax." I said. I could see that I made Optimus Prime and the medic uncomfortable. This is going to be fun.

(Ratchet's POV)

I can't believe I forgot to tell Optimus that his Sire was coming to Earth. I feel awful now. I almost immediately got onto a private com link and started apologizing to Optimus about forgetting to tell him about all this. I'm just surprised he isn't upset at me. All he said was that everyone makes mistakes and forgets things.

I didn't need to hear the mechs name before he was asked all I knew is that I had a bone to pick with him as the humans say. I was really mad at this mech. No mad is to... soft. I was angry. I'm pretty sure Optimus is surprised I haven't had a conniption.

Pretty soon the mech tried to get up. "Epp epp epp." I said as I lightly pushed him back down. "I need to scan you to see if you acquired any internal injuries." I knew that this mech was not in the mood to anything other than pick a fight by the way he was looking at me.

"What ever you say... doc." Said Nova

"Don't call me doc!" I yelled. I knew he could hear the frustration in my voice. All he did afterword was smirk.

As I scanned him the beam remained green. Hopefully he will only be here on Earth for a few days. I don't want to have to deal with him longer than what I have to.


End file.
